Behind The Mask
by SalamandaLove
Summary: When Lucy returns to a silence guild, she wants to know who has done this to her guild mates. When she finds the culprit, she won't let him go that easily, and she wants to know what lies behind his mask. (Crappy summary, give it a go)
1. Chapter 1

**I know I shouldn't be uploading another story while I have Blondies on hiatus, because:  
>1) I know I'll end up having to put this on hold too.<br>2) I'm running low on my creative juice as it is, so I'm likely to run out.  
>3) My bloody exams, I'm just so behind on homework and revising even though I have like eight more months before my GCSES…<strong>

**Why do I do this to myself?**

**I'm going to aim for this to be uploaded every Saturday (even though it's Sunday), I cannot promise that this will be out every Saturday, but I will try.**

**BEHIND THE MASK**

**Chapter One**

_This is all Natsu's fault._

Where the words that circled around Lucy's mind as she desperately tried to out run a tiger like monster that was chasing her, it's powerful muscles bunching and then springing as it ate up the distance with ease, it had horrifyingly long canines and it made Lucy wonder if it was part sabertooth, but the thought was dismissed as it decided that she would be its next meal.

Why was this all Natsu's fault, you may ask. Well Lucy had gone on a job with the rest of her Team, the reward was plentiful, and would cover her rent for this month even after being split between the four of them (while Happy cried hysterically about how this wasn't fair until Erza pointed a sword his way and said that he could share with Natsu.)

Well, the job was simple, punch a few guys here, and slice apart a few guys there. It was going great until Natsu challenged Gray to a contest: Who ever could take out the most people, got to order the loser around for a whole week.

Of course, Gray couldn't miss _that_ golden opportunity.

This all resulted in half the town they were in getting set alight, and the other half frozen. Erza was furious, and she changed into her Heavens Wheel armour and sent a few hundred swords their way, this also caused harm to the few places that had survived through Natsu and Gray's… _enthusiasm_.

So, as usual, all their money went to help the town's recovery, and Team Natsu came away with a crying, devastated, Lucy, who was furious at Natsu. Natsu was then confused as to why she was only mad at him and not the _Ice Stripper_. She only gave him a heartfelt Lucy Kick and stomped off fuming about the _stupid pink haired twat_ and how she had no money.

So now here she was.

On her own.

Trying to take down this stupid overgrown cat.

Lucy gasped as she felt the hot pant on her skin, the tell-tale sign that her time was up, she resisted the urge to look behind her, surly securing her fate as _Kitten Chow_.

"Open: Gate of the Lion! Loki!" Lucy screamed, closing her eyes and clutching his key in her hand. She felt the familiar tug of her magic as the golden gate opened and her ever fateful, if over loving, Lion came through.

The bright light that shined through her closed eye lids assured her that Loki had made it through and then second brilliant light told her that the Leo had taken down the damn cat.

She slowed down, and without opening her eyes, bent over, placing her hands on her bent knees and concentrated on trying to slow her breathing and frantic heart.

"Are you okay Princess?" Loki asked, placing a warm, comforting hand on the blonde woman's shoulder. Lucy licked her dry lips and slowly opened her eyes, straightening up and then gave a shaky smile to the strongest of the Zodiacs.

"I'm fine, thanks Loki," she turned to look at the cat she had been assigned to take down. Now that she wasn't worrying about being ripped apart by those massive, sharp teeth, she could get a closer look at it.

Ever so slowly, she edged towards it, Loki watched his master with humour sparking in his eyes at her tense yet curious stance. "It won't eat you, it's out cold," he assured her striding forwards with confidence and gave the _monster_ a sharp kick.

It didn't even twitch.

"I think you may have killed it, I don't think I was meant to actually kill it, just take it back to them…" Lucy trailed off, watching Loki inspect the creature. Its coat was a burnt orange colour, with dark brown stripes that swirled across its pelt in a beautiful pattern.

Its eyes where a deep navy blue colour, glazed over and staring at nothing at his mouth was opened, its rough pink tongue hanging out over its black lips, the canines in question where about the length of Lucy's forearm, yet not as thick, even so, they looked like they could tear and break just about anything.

"Don't worry, it's not dead," Loki stated, stepping back to Lucy's side, his inspection complete.

One question still remained.

"Now what?" Loki voiced the question they had both been thinking, tipping his head to the side to get a better angle on the cat, as if changing the way he looked at it would change the size and weight.

"I suppose I could call Taurus out to carry it back," Lucy spoke softly, then firmed her decision and called out the ever perverted bull.

"Moooo Lucy's boooody looks great as always!" the axe wielding spirit called out, staring at Lucy with hearts in his eyes.

"Oi shut up! I'm the only one who can admire Lucy's body!" Loki growled, and began to fiddle with the rings on his figures, promising pain if the bull kept it up.

"You're both as bad as each other, why do I even bother?" Lucy sighed in exasperation, throwing her hands in the air. "Loki, you're done, you can go back, Taurus I need you to please carry this damn cat back to the client."

"But Princess, what if someone attacks while I'm not here; or if that thing wakes back up?" Loki tried to wiggle his way out of going back to his realm, tilting his head forwards to look at her over his glasses, through wide pleading eyes.

"I have Taurus," she mumbled in weak defence, watching as said bull hoisted the cat up and over his shoulder then turned to her with a grin saying he was ready to go. "Loki…" she whined giving him a look that unknowingly to her, said she was caving.

"Please, I'll carry you back and cook for you," he slowed down his words in a more desperate manner, and then went for the killing move; stuck out his bottom lip in a pout.

"You're so horrid, fine," Lucy grumbled, and then her eyes widened as Loki turned his back on her and crouched down.

"Hop on then," he smirked to himself, knowing he was edging closer and closer into Lucy Kick territory, but he didn't care, he was having some fun with his beautiful master.

Lucy muttered something under her breath that went unheard by her two spirits and gingerly wrapped her arms around Loki's neck, and then did an awkward jump up onto his back, her legs going around his waist. The lion grunted and stood up, his arms wrapping under her legs to secure her and hoist her up into a more comfortable position on his back.

"Ready Princess?" he asked, looking at her though the corner of his eye, she nodded then rested her chin on his shoulder.

Loki sent a confirmative nod towards Taurus then they set off, Loki following Lucy's instructions on how to get back to the client's house, and Taurus following behind.

Lucy could only laugh when she saw the looks on people's faces as they passed; shock, horror and confusion. After all, it was a sight, a handsome man in a suit giving a blonde girl a piggy back, the Fairy Tail guild mark on her hand could be spotted by everyone, and of course, a huge bull following behind with a sabertooth like cat slung over his shoulder.

Yes.

They made an odd group by far.

As the client's house came into view, Lucy told Loki to put her down, and he gently let her slip down his back, his figures unwillingly had let her go.

He relished in the short memory of how silky smooth her skin hand been in his hands, and how soft it had felt when he massaged her much to her disagreement, the feeling of her plentiful breasts pressed tightly against his back and the way her breath tickled his check. Her sent of strawberry and blossom still lingered, and he didn't register Lucy as she brushed past him and knocked on the door.

He did however, jerk back to life as a small elderly lady opened the door and came running out to Lucy.

"Did you find him, was he ok?" the woman asked in a fluster, looking around wildly.

"Yes we-" she was cut off as the old lady spotted the cat slung carelessly over Taurus' shoulder.

"You killed him! You killed Tiger, why would you do that?!" the woman shrieked, "That wasn't your job!"

"His not dead!" Lucy hurried to calm the raging woman, scared for the safety of her life around this screaming lady.

"Oh… good," the woman straightened herself, looking slightly disgruntled as she glared at the poor bull that had done nothing wrong, if looks could kill, Taurus would be back in the spirit world nursing his pride.

"Why would it matter if he had been killed anyway? You told me my job was to take him out," Lucy asked, feeling very confused, and then sent a reassuring look towards Taurus, who was standing looking uncomfortable with the cat still draped over his shoulder like a coat.

"Tiger's my companion! He got out last night because my daughter left the back gate open, I'm old I couldn't get him back and he was causing a right mess."

"But…but…" Loki would later mock her and tell everyone at the guild that she looked like a fish right then with her mouth opening and closing with no other sound coming out, instead she settled on: "It almost ate me!"

"Nonsense, he was just looking for a cuddle," as the words passed through the lady's lips, _Tiger_ twitched and growled, Taurus imminently dropped him, then after wishing Lucy a good day, vanished from Earthland leaving golden dust behind.

The massive cat slinked over to the lady's side, and Lucy squeaked and leaped back into Loki, fearful of what might happen after remembering him bearing his fangs at her and chasing her across the town.

"There, there, what happened?" the woman began to stroke the cat, and in return he began to purr, a low growling like noise in his chest, and Lucy was reminded suddenly of Natsu, when he was content in her bed or if she ever hugged him and rubbed his back, she would feel the rumbled in his chest like a cat purring.

"If he's your pet and as tame as you say he is, why did you need a magic guild to come and get him back?" Loki spoke up from behind Lucy, while placing a comforting arm around her waist; well Lucy claimed it was comforting.

"Because I'm getting old dear, I can't chase him around," she responded hurriedly, as Loki had spoken, she snapped her head to up him, a worried look shining in her eyes.

"But you said you're daughter had let him out, why couldn't she get him?" Loki continued to probe, stepping around Lucy to get a better view of the woman he was interrogating.

"Oh, she's not here… Goodbye, here's your reward!" the woman shoved the jewels into Loki's chest then vanished back into her house with Tiger in tow, slamming the door behind her.

"Rude!" Loki stuck his tongue out at the close door in a childish manner, and then turned to look at Lucy.

However, she was no longer there, looking down, he saw her sitting on the stone stairs that led up to the house, her arms where wrapped around her bent legs and she was resting her head against her knees.

"Hey, Lucy, are you ok?" Loki turned serious, seeing his friend looking quite upset, and crouched down beside her, putting a hand on her shoulder, she flinched at his touch but didn't remove his hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks Loki," Lucy turned her head sideways so her cheek was resting on her knee and she was facing Loki's concerned face, instead of a sad expression, her features only showed tiredness, as if she hadn't slept for a while.

"When was the last time you slept," he asked, shifting till he was sitting beside her, wincing at the cold stone beneath him.

"Last night, come on, I want to go home," Lucy mumbled, getting to her feet and helping up Loki, he handed her the money and Lucy felt a sense of pride that she had completed a job on her own, well, Loki didn't count, and had come away with a full reward for a change. Now she didn't have to worry about her rent, at least for another month.

Loki grinned and then proceeded to sweep her of her feet and into his arms, Lucy screamed shortly and clung to his shoulders, shocked by the sudden attack. "Oh hush," Loki silenced her then began walking, Lucy still clinging to him.

"Put me down!" she whined, yet her figures curled into the fabric of his shirt, and she pressed her face into the crock of his neck, breathing in his scent that reminded her of the stars, and closed her eyes.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Loki asked pausing in his stride to focus on the blonde girl in his arms who looked like she was on the verge of sleep.

"Yeah, I just feel really tired all of a sudden, but… at the same time I'm not, does that make any sense?" she mumbled into his shoulder, but he still caught the words.

A small smirk pulled at the corner of his lips, "No, it doesn't, but I'm sure you're ok, go to sleep if you have to, I'll wake you up when we get to the guild," he told her, Lucy only nodded and let her head fall back against his shoulder.

Loki would protect her, he wouldn't let anything happen. She sighed, the feeling was annoying, she didn't feel like sleeping, and yet an odd pull made her feel like she wanted to sleep, yet… she wasn't even tired.

**~^w^~**

"Lucy," the girl mumbled and shifted in the warmth that surrounded her. "Lucy," the voice called her again, this time she managed to mumble out a few real words but they didn't make any sense.

"Lucy, if you don't wake up right now, I'm going to drop you," the voice hinted amusement, yet at the same time was serious, and Lucy knew if she didn't open her eyes, she would be on the floor.

Groaning, the blonde woman opened her eyes and looked up at Loki, she didn't feel any different, even after sleeping; she still felt that pull that was as if a part of her brain was trying to switch itself off.

A blush suddenly broke out across her face as she realised she was _still_ in his arms, and looking to the side, she saw the building that had become her second home. That meant he had _carried _her heavy arse all the way back, he hadn't even woken her up when getting on the train… or maybe he had and he just couldn't remember.

"Mavis, Loki put me down, why didn't you wake me up, you shouldn't have carried me all that way," Lucy blushed harder and pushed against his chest while at the same time trying to cover her flaring cheeks.

"The prince is meant to carry his princess, and you, are my princess," Loki spoke seriously, yet amusement glinted in his eyes, "You should let others do work for you sometimes, you do too much for others, besides you were tired." Gently he placed her back on the ground; she stretched out her cramped limbs and gave him a smile.

"Still, that's too much, but thanks, thank you Loki," she pulled him in for a tight hug then stepped away, "You can go home now, I'll be fine," he nodded and giving her a final smirk, disappeared in a flash of light.

Lucy sighed and then turned for the Fairy Tail guild building, with a bright smile on her face; she pushed open the doors and entered.

For the first time since joining Fairy Tail, she came face to face with silence. Dead silence. And did didn't take long for Lucy to see why.

Everyone was out cold on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh Mavis, the latest manga chapters… I think I almost died…**

**So this is only short, but it's something…**

**BEHIND THE MASK**

**Chapter Two**

Lucy stared around the guild for a minute, taking in the sight of _everyone_ looking like they were dead, yes even _Laxus, Gajeel and NATSU_ had collapsed. Most looked like they had been in the middle of doing something, Cana was slumped over the bar, her cheek resting in a pool of spilt wine, Freed was half out of his seat, and Levy had her face pressed against a fallen book.

The funniest by far was Natsu and Gray, the latter was in only his boxers, water dripping from his fist from melted ice, and Natsu had his arm around Gray's neck like he had been in the middle of giving the ice mage a head lock. Erza was on the floor a few feet away from them, fallen swords around her.

Lucy walked towards Natsu and crouched down beside him, the feeling of wanting to fall beside him was pounding in her head, and the closer she was, the more it tugged at her.

Lucy frowned, and then it suddenly hit her.

A little while ago, they had been out on a job, and the pair of them had been struck by a spell, and ever since then they had both had an odd connection, well, more than usual… stupid, creepy mages.

That must be the reason behind the odd pull for her wanting to sleep, Natsu being out cold. She reached out and gently stroked the man's cheek, a sigh escaping her lips at the familiar heat of her best friend's skin.

A noise upstairs made her turn sharply to look up at the balcony, it was like the scraping of chairs on the floor, and she could now hear the low murmur of voices, neither she could place a face too as they were to quite.

Slowly raising, Lucy carefully made her way around the fallen bodies of her guild mates, it gave her heart a painful twinge when she thought about it that way, even though she could see the steady rise and fall of their chests and the sound of breathing sent her a comforting feeling.

Ever so gently, Lucy placed her foot down on the first step, she breathed out quietly as it made no sound under the contact. But she knew some of the steps made noise under the weight of people, even Levy and Wendy made some of the steps creak. As quietly and quickly as she could, Lucy hurried up the stairs, every time the tiniest sound was made, she held her breath, but knew she couldn't stop.

If there was someone up there, and they had heard, then she would only be wasting time and letting them get away.

Coming to the second floor, the low murmur of voices was steady meaning they hadn't heard her footsteps. Quickly tip toeing down the hall; she followed the sound of voices until she came to a stop outside Master's office.

Damn, they might be after something valuable, Mavis only knows what he kept in his draws, and judging by how perverted he could be some times, she didn't think he would want anyone finding his… _stash_.

Holding her breath, she gently wrapped her figures around her whip and unhooked it from her belt, letting her magic flow into it, reading to strike. In the other hand, she grasped her keys and thumbed through them until she had the one she was after, the familiar weight sat just right in her hand, she had all her keys memorised so she didn't even have to look at them when finding the key she needed.

Lucy reached down deep into her magic and silently summoned her spirit. The called spirit seemed to know the need for silence as the pink haired maid appeared without the bright light or clatter of chains, she didn't even greet her with her usual _Punishment, Princess?_ No instead Virgo only crouched down beside her, giving her a nod for a hello.

With the help of Crux and Capricorn, Lucy had managed to learn how to mentally communicate with her spirits, now not having to speak aloud, alerting any enemies in range. This was also very handy when trying to think to revenge for Natsu and Gray whenever they sneaked into her apartment.

'_I don't know who's in there, or what magic they use, but if I use my whip to take one out, can you get the other, I'm pretty sure there's only two,' _Lucy asked, eyes flicking towards the door then back to Virgo's pretty blue eyes.

'_Yes, of course Princess,'_ Virgo readied herself, shifting next to Lucy and Lucy got ready to throw open the door. With an affirmative nod from the woman, Lucy kicked open the door, and at once let her whip lash out.

She didn't even take not of the other person, trusting Virgo to whoever it was, she smirked as the magic fuelled whip wound around the neck of the masked figure and with a simple flick of her wrist, had the man flying across the room and into the wall before anyone could so much as blink.

Certain her opponent was out for the count, Lucy whirled on the other, expecting to see Virgo already finished, yet her mouth only dropped when she saw Virgo standing in the same spot she had left her in, shock on the pink haired woman's usually stoic face, and _Master_ standing in front of his desk, face pure white and his jaw pretty much reaching the floor.

"Lucy…" the old man croaked, staring at the blonde woman, to the spirit then to the fallen man on the floor. "What… How… WHY ARE YOU EVEN AWAKE!?" the man screamed, fisting his figures in his already thinning hair and pulling roughly.

"Huh?" Lucy looked over at the man she had taken out, blood was beginning to stain the back of the mask he had around his face. A worried look crossed her features; she hadn't meant to really hurt him…

"Ah! Mystogan!" Makarov cried, gaining enough blood back into his system to run to the man's side, and check him over, before looking at Lucy in exasperation. "How? How… I don't understand… you just took out _Mystogan_."

Lucy's breath caught in her throat as she stared in horror at both men. She had heard of him before, obviously, but had never seen him before, how had she supposed to have known who it was? Especially when he had that odd mask covering his whole face apart from his eyes.

"I'm sorry!" she squeaked, "Virgo, go back please," Lucy watched as the maid spirit nodded and flashed away, before running over to the old man's side. She knew a little about first aid, thanks to training she had had as a child, but really, he needed Wendy, but the young girl was downstairs, asleep.

"Master, what do you mean? Why is everyone asleep? Why is _Mystogan_ here?" Lucy gushed out her questions, her panic was bubbling up inside of her as she watched the blood continue to seep out onto the fabric of his mask.

"Later Lucy, please, I need to know how you're awake anyway, I'll answer your questions. But please, bring Wendy up here," Lucy gaped for a moment before realising there was nothing she could do here and quickly ran from the office and all but flew down the stairs.

She panted but none the less scanned the guild hall, she spotted the young girl slouched over one of the tables next to Levy whose face was still smooched into the pages of a heavy bound book.

Lucy walked towards the girl as fast as she could without treading on or tripping over any of her guild mates, reaching the chair the girl was laying in, Lucy took a moment to catch her breath before gently manoeuvring Wendy so that she could scoop her up, one arm slipping around her shoulders and the other going under her knees, bringing her into her chest.

Then, Lucy worked her way back through the path of fallen mages, the way back was slightly harder with Wendy's, if light, dead weight in her arms. She swiftly moved up the stairs and back to the Master's office.

"Good, thank you Lucy," Makarov gestured her over and helped Lucy lay Wendy down, yet the blonde kept the petite girls head in her lap.

"How are you going to wake her up?" Lucy asked, quickly glancing at Mystogan's prone form, he hadn't moved, but it looked like Master had wrapped a bandage around his head under his mask while she had been fetching Wendy.

"With a small spell, I shouldn't really, it's Mystogan's spell so he should be the one to dispel it, but he's not awake at the moment," he sent Lucy a look, and although she knew he didn't really blame her, she still felt guilty, "I'll have to wake her myself."

Placing his wrinkly hands on either side of her head, he closed his eyes and focused on the task at hand. Lucy watched, holding her breath, hoping that the Sky Dragon Slayer, that had become much like a younger sister to her since she had joined, would be ok.

After a minute of no one moving, Wendy scrunched up her eyes and suddenly opened them, looking up at the faces that looked down at her. "Lucy-san, Master?" the girl slowly sat up, confused as to why she was in Makarovs office.

"Wendy, thank Mavis you're ok," Lucy breathed and helped her sit up.

"My child, I am sorry for what happened, but right now, I need you to please heal his head," Makarov gestured to the masked man lying beside him, Wendy squeaked when she saw him, only now having spotted the man. She shifted her weight forwards till she was kneeling beside him, and placed her hands over Mystogan's wounded head.

"Master, he's wounded all over, and exhausted, it's not just his head," Wendy looked over her shoulder worriedly, after finishing healing the unconscious man.

"Yes I know, he just returned from a particularly difficult mission, Lucy just managed to catch him in a weakened state and finished him off, it's not your fault, but I'm still surprised at how you managed to take him out," Makarov placed a hand on Lucy's shoulder, who was looking on with a frown at Mystogan.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, looking back at Makarov, "I didn't know… I _should_ have known… I was stupid, and careless-" Master held up his hand for silence, a scowl crossing his face.

"I thought you knew better than that Lucy, it _was not_ your fault, do you hear me?" he waited until she nodded before continuing, "Repeat after me: It was not my fault," he spoke each word slowly.

"It… was not my fault," she replied, ducking her head but keeping her eyes on him.

"Good," he nodded his approval, and jerked back to attention as Mystogan grunted and reached up a shaky hand to rub the back of his head.

"What happened?" he asked, even though his voice was muffled by the mask, they could all hear him clearly, "Why is my head pounding?" his eyes came to a rest on Lucy, who was looking guilty all over again and she blushed a delicate pink colour.

"Sorry…?"


End file.
